Au nom des ténèbres
by Knox62
Summary: Carter Miles, fils de mangemort, décidera de cacher son identité aux yeux des autres à son entrée à Poudlard et essaiera de vivre sa vie le plus normalement possible. Parallèlement, c'est durant cette époque que le taux de crimes et de disparitions augmentent de jour en jour dans le monde des sorciers. (voir résumé plus complet dans le début de cette fiction).


**Résumé complet :**

** La guerre avait prit fin depuis dix-neuf ans maintenant. La paix était revenu, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes à quelques exceptions près. Pour Carter Miles, la vie n'était pas toujours rose de part l'identité de son père, Antonin Dolohov, ancien mangemort ayant l'air repenti de ses anciens crimes.**  
**Carter Miles décidera de cacher son identité aux yeux des autres à son entrée à Poudlard et essaiera de vivre sa vie le plus normalement possible.**  
**Mais alors que la vie continuait, avec ses hauts et ses bas, une force obscure mystérieuse surgissait. De mystérieux accidents se multipliaient, ainsi qu'un taux de crime en expansion. Personne ne se doutait qu'une nouvelle menace faisait son apparition dans le monde des sorciers.**

**Crédits :  
L'univers et un bon nombre de personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.  
Bon nombre d'autres personnages m'appartiennent.**

**Salut à tous, je me lance dans ma première fiction HP, en totale impro pour ne rien vous cacher.**  
**En fait j'en sais autant que vous ayant lu le résumé, je compte improviser pour l'instant et on verra ce que ça donne.**  
**Je n'ai pas écrit de fiction depuis bien deux-trois ans donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si le style n'est pas très fameux dans les premiers chapitres. Il faudra que je me réhabitue un peu.**  
**Bref bonne lecture.**

**Prologue**

Voila dix-neuf ans que la guerre opposant Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, au reste du monde sorcier avait pris fin. La terreur n'était plus maître dans le cœur des gens, et la paix était de retour. Je fus heureux de ne pas avoir connu cette époque, j'avais déjà bien des problèmes sans avoir à me soucier chaque secondes qu'une menace planait sur moi.

Ma mère avait été beaucoup touché par cette guerre. Elle n'avait rien de particulier au premier coup d'œil, elle était une simple sorcière sans avoir de talent inné pour la magie. Elle n'a jamais fait aucune vague de toute son existence, elle était d'une incroyable gentillesse. Cependant, sa vie se changea en enfer après la guerre, quelle ironie ! Apparemment, les femmes des mangemorts étaient tout aussi coupables que leur mari aux yeux du Ministère de la magie. Abey Miles, ma mère, avait beau ne jamais avoir fait de mal à personne, ni avoir connaissance des activités de son mari, le ministère n'en avait que faire. Pour eux, elle restait la femme hypothétiquement dangereuse de Antonin Dolohov.

Ma mère me raconta qu'elle l'avait rejeté après qu'il fut envoyé en prison durant une bataille qui eut lieu dans le Département des mystères du Ministère de la magie. Mais mon père revint un peu plus d'un an plus tard à la maison après la chute de ce dernier, loin d'être content du comportement « lâche » de sa femme. Il était furieux contre elle, il était bien décidé à l'obliger à rester avec lui.

Durant une année entière, elle ne put rien faire contre lui. Le Ministère était tombé aux mains de Voldemort, la laissant toute seul dans ce bourbier.

Malgré cela, quand mon père fut de nouveau emprisonné à la fin de la guerre, et que le Ministère ne cessait de la harceler de part sa relation avec celui-ci, ma mère ne put s'empêcher de continuer à l'aimer. Elle ne niait pas qu'il avait un côté sombre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accepter, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à penser que le bon côté n'avait pas disparu et qu'il pouvait redevenir quelqu'un de bon. Personnellement, j'ai toujours pensé que son bon côté n'avait également pas disparu, car aucune chose ne pouvait disparaître quand elle n'existait pas à la base. J'adorais ma mère plus que quiconque, mais on ne pouvait se résigner à croire qu'elle n'était pas du genre naïve. Son pire défaut d'après moi.

Durant son séjour à la prison d'Azkaban, Antonin Dolohov s'était apparemment rendu compte de ce qu'il avait perdu, et des dégâts qu'il avait causé durant toutes ces années pour défendre ses valeurs qui ne valaient pas un clou. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres mangemorts, il n'avait plus jamais fait entendre parler de lui après sa sortie d'Azkaban il y a douze ans. Ma mère accepta ses excuses malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subit à cause de lui, que ce soit les insultes et les fausses accusations qu'elle dû subir durant des années par les autres sorciers jusqu'à son comportement envers elle durant la guerre. Elle ne considérait pas que c'était Antonin Dolohov, l'homme dont elle était tombé éperdument amoureuse, qui avait fait toutes ces atrocités et déclenché tous ces problèmes.

À peine quelques mois plus tard, mes parents apprirent ma venue et en furent très heureux. Tout se passait bien dans notre famille durant ces douze dernières années, mais malgré cela, je n'ai jamais pu me sentir à l'aise en la présence de mon père. Ce que je ressentais pour lui était très particulier. Je le détestais pour ce qu'il avait fait dans le temps, mais parallèlement je ne voulais pas lui en vouloir car il ne m'a jamais donné de raison de le détester depuis que je suis né Il n'a jamais eu de paroles ou de gestes violents envers moi ou ma mère Il essayait de faire le maximum d'efforts pour créer une vraie relation avec moi, alors que j'ai toujours été froid avec lui Il ne m'en avait même pas voulu que je choisisse de porter le nom de ma mère au lieu du sien quand je sus ce qu'il avait fait - je ne l'ai su qu'à mes dix ans, mes parents ayant décidé ensemble de tout m'avouer avant que je ne le sache par quelqu'un d'autre -, comprenant mes raisons ; J'ai toujours eu une certaine crainte envers lui, même quand je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait alors qu'il passait pour le père et mari agréable et plaisant en toute circonstance avec moi et ma mère. Il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour me montrer qu'il n'était plus un monstre mais j'ai toujours eu des doutes, même avant que je ne sache son ancienne nature. Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait peur, mais quand je le regardais dans les yeux, j'avais l'impression que son côté sombre n'était pas enfoui si loin et qu'il pouvait resurgir si facilement.

Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté de ma part, je fermerai volontiers les yeux sur ce qu'il a pu faire par le passé et commencer une relation avec lui sur de bonnes bases, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Suis-je peut-être trop méfiant à son égard, mais je ne le saurai pas tant que je ne me serai pas ouvert à lui... ou tant qu'il n'aura pas dérapé.

Mes parents et moi habitons dans une petite bourgade du nom de Kennington aux alentours de Londres, loin de toute agitation. Nous vivons un peu reclus du monde des sorciers de part notre « situation ». Bien que cela se soit un peu calmé pour nous, nous devions toujours subir des regards en coin et des chuchotements sur notre passage.

Depuis bientôt un an, j'étais devenu de plus en plus impatient de recevoir ma lettre de mon admission à Poudlard pour pouvoir échapper à tout cela. De plus, je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de contacts avec des personnes de mon âge. J'avais tout de même une certaine crainte d'être rejeté par la plupart des élèves de Poudlard à cause de ma descendance. Mon changement de nom était considérablement lié à cela. Peu de sorciers connaissaient le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, et j'espérais grâce à cela passer inaperçu aux yeux des autres quand j'aurai intégré l'école.

Les semaines passaient depuis que j'eus fêté mon onzième anniversaire et la lettre ne m'avait pas encore été parvenu. Le mois de Juillet était déjà presque totalement entamé et je commençais à craindre de ne pas la recevoir pour je ne sais quelle raison. Peut-être qu'être fils de mangemort était un critère que Poudlard n'acceptait plus, qui sait ?

Je ne voyais que cela à l'absence de ma lettre, mes pouvoirs avait été révélé il y a plusieurs années déjà. En effet, il m'était déjà arriver de briser du verre quand je me sentais heureux ou au contraire quand j'étais très triste ou en colère.

Un matin où je me réveillais assez tard comme j'en avais souvent l'habitude, je commençais à renoncer de voir un jour cette lettre me parvenir. Dépité, je descendais prendre mon petit-déjeuner peu avant l'heure du déjeuner. À peine j'arrivai dans la cuisine où se trouvait ma mère, celle-ci me dit bonjour :

- Il y a une lettre pour toi sur la table, Carter, me dit-elle.

À ces mots, je repris immédiatement espoir et accourrai vers la table. Je ne pus cacher ma joie en voyant une lettre cacheté par le sceau de Poudlard et je ne retint pas un cri qui fit sursauter ma mère qui avait un sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait que cela me tenait à cœur, elle m'embrassa sur la joue pour me féliciter alors que j'ouvrais la lettre pour y lire le contenu :

_Cher M. Miles, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Miles, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Directrice de Poudlard_

Je ne pouvais décrocher ce sourire idiot de mes lèvres. J'étais vraiment heureux de voir cette lettre enfin me parvenir. Pouvoir enfin commencer ma vie, c'était ce que je voulais le plus au monde. Je découvris une seconde page qui accompagnait la lettre d'admission, sûrement la liste des fournitures précédemment citée :

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD—ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme _

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés: _

_1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal _

_2) Un chapeau pointu (noir) _

_3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable) _

_4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent) _

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève. _

_Livres et manuels _

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants: _

_Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), par Miranda Fauconnette _

_Histoire de la magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac _

_Magie théorique, par Adalbert Lasornette _

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, par Emeric G . Changé _

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle _

_Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron _

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau _

_Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble. _

_Fournitures _

_1 baguette magique _

_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2) _

_1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal _

_1 télescope 1 balance en cuivre _

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud. _

_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT _

_PAS AUTORISES À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI. _

Ma mère regardait par dessus mon épaule, et me déclara que nous devrions aller sur le chemin de Traverse pour trouver tout ce qu'il me fallait pour ma rentrée. Voyant mon impatience, elle me promit que nous irions dans la semaine. J'étais très impatient d'aller là-bas, dire que j'étais enthousiaste serait un euphémisme.

L'aventure commençait enfin pour moi, j'allais faire ma rentrée à Poudlard et rencontrer et me lier avec des personnes de mon âge.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs.**


End file.
